Alexandros
Alexandros ''' or '''Alex for short, is a Macedonian fighter participating in the God Of High School Tournament. Appearance Alex is a tall individual with a muscular build and green eyes. He is usually seen sporting a hat backwards along with a jacket with yellow vertical stripes. His hair is gray at the top with black on the sides. During his rematch with the prince, he loses his hat. Personality In his initial appearance Alex is a highly lecherous individual, seeing as he handpicked his team based on the most attractive women. This is further shown in that he tried to recruit Yu Mi-Ra as an ally (or in his terms, a 'girlfriend') because he found her attractive. Alex has a strong dislike of men, people he considers weaklings, and anyone who interrupts his 'wars', which Violeta states he hates more than anything. Alex is also very arrogant, believing only levels determine strength and that only strong opponents are worth his time. He believed he could kill the Malta knights in 2 hits, and was prepared to fight every team in the tournament all alone. His only positive trait shown was his kindness towards women, shown when he asked Natasha to be his girlfriend to remove her from the bad environment she was in, and subsequent feelings for her from then on. After the trauma of Natasha's death and his loss against the Malta Knights Team, Alex had a significant personality shift. He became a more serious and open-minded individual, losing the arrogance he had previously to achieve his goal of defeating Dante. Seeing Natasha's sacrifice made Alex change his belief about levels, and that a person shows their true strength in the worst situations. After Dante's defeat, he also appears to have quit womanizing in order to marry Violeta. Despite his faults, he has shown to be a courageous individual throughout his life. As a kid, he beat up a man much older and bigger than him for beating on Violeta. He fought the Second Dante, who absorbed the 1st Dante and became even more powerful, to avenge Natasha. Alex also has a sense of honor, showing respect to strong opponents like Yu Mi-Ra and Dante, the latter of whom he even admitted defeat to. In addition, he believes in respecting and staying out of another's 'war', as he apologized to Hui Mo-Ri and Dante for interrupting their fight. After RagnarÖk, Alex became a husband and a father with many children, a role he takes seriously. When Jose was being mocked by his siblings as a child Alex comforted him and encouraged to experience the world in order to discover another side of himself he may never know otherwise. Alex is also shown to be a strict father telling Jose that he was disgrace to the family for loosing in the first round of the post-RagnarÖk G.O.H. Tournament. Plot Consolation Match Alex first appears while complimenting Team Korea on how they made an great entrance, saying "that was one great horse." He then hits on Yu Mi-ra and asks her if she wants be his "babe." She ignores him and he tells one of his girls to calm down. He punches Hui Mo-Ri and expresses his dislike for weak men after noticing how low his level was. It is then revealed that Alex's level was actually 23. He releases his ability and attacks Team Korea, with Han Dae-Wi countering his punch but to only be attacked in his blind spot by Alex. While he is talking to Dae-wi about his blind spot, Yu Mi-Ra immediately attacks him and slashes him, sending him flying whilst bleeding. They continue to fight until Alex proclaims his love to her and she tells him to "piss off." After which he releases his Charyeok, Alexander the Great and Mi-Ra in turn, releases her Charyeok. They clash and a gigantic group starts surrounding them because of their absurd amount of power. Their fight is then interrupted by Fei throwing knives. Hui Mo-Ri then uses 15% of his power, which turned his level into 43, in order to attack Fei. Alex then confronts Fei and asks "is it you, are you the one who hindered my declaration of war?" Off screen, he beats up him and his team. He then returns and starts a fight with the King's son, Dante, only to lose and have Natasha killed. He then vows to get revenge and comforts his other girl, Violeta. Later he interrupted the fight between Second Dante and Hui Mo-Ri to avenge Natasha, repeatedly dealing heavy damage to Dante, only for Dante's regeneration to render his effort useless. Dante finally defeated him by having better stamina and regeneration. Alex was then saved by Hui Mo-Ri using Nabong Needle Ryu. Alex then urged the rest of Team Korea to help Hui Mo-Ri against Dante, Kyoichi Kusanagi, and Sugihara Oyama, warning them that they will regret it later if they don't. Later, when the fights were over, he asked Violeta to marry him when they go back to Macedonia, asking for eight children, only for Violeta to insist on at least eleven. Abilities Being the main fighter of Team Macedonia, Alex has shown himself to be an extremely powerful combatant. He has demonstrated incredible superhuman physical abilities through the use of his Charyeok. He is also a very skilled martial artist, shown by how he surprised Hui Mo-Ri enough for him to remark how great his skills were to narrow the strength gap between him and Dante. Both Yu Mi-Ra and Fei have referred to him as a monster after fighting him for the first time. Superhuman Strength ''': Alex is strong enough to shatter bones and limbs with his punches. His strength is shown when he simultaneously destroyed Donatello's head and the second Dante's right hand with a single punch. He also easily countered Han Dae-Wi's Basaltic Fist with his Phalanx technique. '''Superhuman Speed: Alex is far faster than the average human, being able keep up with other incredibly fast fighters and fight multiple opponents at a time. Superhuman Durability: Alex has shown durable enough to shrug off an attack from a Malta knight. He also easily took Yu Mi-Ra's slashes with no sign of serious damage. Later he blocked her sword with his arm without injury. Superhuman Endurance: As indicated by his HP, Alex has high endurance and stamina, able to continue fighting even when moderately to severely injured. He fought Team China immediately after fighting Yu Mi-Ra and receiving multiple slash wounds. He continuously fought against Dante despite his body taking damage from his wide range attack and multiple physical attacks. Superhuman Reflexes: Alex has extremely fast reflexes, shown by how he punched one of the Malta knights who appeared next to him without even looking. Later, when Dante used his wide range attack, he quickly dodged to the side, evading the deadly technique. Perceptive Fighter: Alex has demonstrated honed fighting experience, shown in his fight with Dante where he manipulated his hair and clothing in order to avoid his attacks, while simultaneously moving him to a position to counter attack. He also has great knowledge of the human bodies' weaknesses and how to exploit them, such as the blind spot someone has from a missing eye and squeezing the right carotid artery to make someone pass out. 'Charyeok' Emperor Iskandar: This is the Charyeok of Alex that enhances his fighting ability. This power allowed him to fight Yu Mi-Ra almost evenly despite her higher level, though according to Natasha he isn't good at fighting against girls. When fighting seriously Alex is strong enough to fight and greatly injure every member of Team China to the point where they had to retreat, and later fight all of Team Malta Knights alone for a while. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed, and endurance. Bucephalus(Ancient Greek:Βουκέφαλος): This is the steed of his Charyeok. It possess the ability to fly and light its hooves on fire. Alex claims that like all Macedonian soldiers he quite skilled cavalry battles, indicating that he is quite skilled at using this ability, although he is never shown using it for battle. Martial Arts 'Macedonian Sarissa' Alex's style is Macedonian Sarissa, a type of combat style using spears and shields. However, Alex is never seen using either, indicating that like Moon Light Sword Style, it can be used bare-handed. Alex has shown that this style employs extremely powerful punches. Though there is no confirmation of other moves being used in this style, Alex has made use of choke holds, arm locks, knee strikes, and headbutts in his fight with Dante. *'Phalanx': A type of guard/stance that a Alex uses to set up for his one shot loaded technique. ** : The resulting punch from the phalanx technique that can be used both as short and long range attack. Alex used this technique to counter Han Dae-Wi's Basaltic FistChapter 179 and later to cut Dante's right arm.Chapter 201 Gallery Macedonian Phalanx.PNG|Macedonian Phalanx Technique Alex's punch.png|Alex kiling Donatello tenacity.PNG|Alex keeps fighting despite heavy injury Disarment.PNG|One Shot Loaded long range Fist bump.PNG|One Shot Loaded vs Fist of the Black Turtle Screenshot 2018-06-11 at 1.59.15 PM.png|Bucephalus Skills.PNG|Alex using skill to dodge Dante's attack Trivia *As shown by his son's capability to undergo powerlenderization, Alexandros is a lineal descendant of the Argead Dynasty from Philip II's bloodline. *It is unknown why he can't powerlenderize himself, although it's possible that his ancestry line didn't come from Alexander the Great, but from his elder brother Philipos III. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Human Category:Strength Group Category:Failed Participant Category:Lineal Descendant